


Words

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Mention of Insecure Alec, Understanding Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus was always very careful with his words. In his long life he managed to understand the human psyche as he liked to say so himself. He could read into the situation or someone’s mood and knew what he could or couldn’t say.





	Words

Magnus was always very careful with his words. In his long life he managed to understand the human psyche as he liked to say so himself. He could read into the situation or someone’s mood and knew what he could or couldn’t say.

For example, when Alec was sad he knew just to hold him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear and kiss his head. When he was insecure or scared he knew what to say to make the Shadowhunter believe in himself. When he was happy there weren’t even really words needed. Alec would give him more hugs and kisses.

But there were times where they were both furious with each other and had fights. Like screaming, yelling over each other, on the verge of throwing things through the room in anger kind of fights. It was at those times that he wasn’t realizing what he was screaming at his lover until it’s too late and the loud sound of the front door was being slammed shut is heard, signaling Alec had ran out. It doesn’t take long for the guilt to kick in and he anxiously would await the return of his lover. When Alec would return they would sit in silence next to each other before one of them cracked and rambled out apologies, both having tears rolling down their cheeks and hugging it out, whispering how sorry they were and how much they loved each other.

The quiet, alone moments where the moments were the ones he treasured the most where they were equally flirty with each other and flattering one other. Sometimes they didn’t even need to say anything, their eyes said everything they needed to know. Or you know, their kisses.

So sometimes Magnus felt like he wasn’t good with words overall but with Alec it was all the more easier.


End file.
